1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supporting structures for use during construction, and more particularly to novel systems and methods for supporting decking for workmen above ground level in residential or other construction projects similar in nature.
2. The Background Art
Scaffolding has long been of both utility and concern in construction. In many states as well as in federal regulations, detailed specifications-of requirements apply to “riggers” and their craft. Scaffolding may be thought of as decking for supporting materiel, workmen, tools, and the like, above or below a common surface.
For example, a workman may stand on the ground while laying brick, working on certain woodwork, while wiring, and so forth. In construction of large, multi-storied buildings, special decking may be laid specifically for use during construction. Many feet above ground level, scaffolding built from the ground up becomes impractical. However, scaffolding may be used within a few stories' distance of the ground.
Scaffolding presents several problems. To provide proper structural strength, scaffolding is typically quite heavy. Moreover, special rigger licensing may be required for installation and use of scaffolding. In residential construction, the commitment of time and manpower for setting up and taking down scaffolding support may represent a substantial fraction of the task for which such scaffolding is set up in the first place.
Ladders are limited in their utility. Ladders must be moved frequently. Ladders may not be positionable readily both inside and outside the envelope of a building at all stages of construction where scaffolding may be useful or required. The weight, bulk, manpower, lack of flexibility in application, awkwardness in working indoors or in semi-finished areas, and the like add to the difficulty and expense of using conventional scaffolding.
What is needed is a simplified system for supporting workmen, tools, and materials, at a distance above ground level suitable to facilitate several common tasks. For example, decking suitable for working near a top plate of a residential construction wall is necessary. A support for decking positionable to support a workman installing soffits, fascia, installing trusses, and working on other projects that cannot readily be reached from the ground, is needed.
A support system is needed that is easily portable. A system that can be set up and taken down in a minimum amount of time, while occupying a minimum of space during storage and transport is needed. Such a system should also provide a means to resist theft given its ease of removal and portability. The system should also be capable of extending over a substantial working area upon deployment as needed. Likewise needed is a system that can be set up by a single workman and easily lowered to the ground when finished. Adjustability in height, length, distance from a bearing wall, and the like are preferable.
Preferably, such a system can hang from a top plate of a wall. It should adjust to a variety of widths of top plates. Simple removal from the top plate after closure of soffits, sheathing, Frieze blocks, and the like about walls and ceilings would be very useful. It would be of further utility to provide a system that is adjustable to accommodate a variety of top plate widths while at the same time not having an adjustment member that will not interfere with structures that may be present near the top plate. Such a system should also be positionable to rest on a top plate despite Frieze blocks, which are typically positioned between eaves and a top plate, leaving limited space to insert any support structure for a scaffold or the like.
A system is needed that does not require significant penetrations into a structure, and which can be used on both interior and exterior to a bearing wall of a house or other structure. A system that could be used even when a building in initial stages of framing, and yet during stages of semi-finished condition inside or outside a wall, would be beneficial. A system is needed that is easily operable (e.g. adjustable, carriable, deployable, etc.) with a single hand, or by a single user.
What is needed is a deck or scaffold support that can be climbed readily by some support mechanism in order to quicky adjust the height of a deck. A system that is fail safe, by virtue of, for example, being non-separable during adjustment, does not require multiple hands or adjustment, does not require precision alignments by a user, does not require eyes of a user to be located in a difficult position for adjustment, and does not require dismantling or removal in order to be adjusted, would be extremely efficient.
A system that provides for plank positioning close to and distanced from a wall, selectively at the choice of a user is needed. Such a system should be able to prevent tilting and twisting of the plank substantially regardless of the position or size of the plank. A system that can be folded down for ready-storage and transport with a minimum of fitting and assembly for use would be extremely handy and present an efficient use of manpower.
A deck or scaffold support is needed that provides simple adjustment of deck positions vertically and operational adjustment horizontally. The ability to work on open walls comprised merely of studs, or to work on closed walls, such as buildings being remolded, by taking advantage of openings for windows, and even perhaps to work on partially or fully covered walls, such as sided or bricked walls, would be preferred.